


Подарок

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Femdom, Humor, I'm crazy o'k, M/M, Romance, Strap-Ons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пози умеет быть настойчивым, а Колтон не умеет говорить "нет".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/gifts).



> bottom!Posey и упоминание фем-доминации, осторожно!

– А где твоя лучшая половина? – спросил Колтон, пнув Пози по лодыжке мыском конверса.  
  
– К Хеклину ушел.  
  
Пози потянулся и уложил обе руки вдоль спинки дивана.  
  
– Потолок смотреть? – Колтон шутливо спихнул правую, уселся и растекся по мягкому сидению. Мышцы сводило после фотосета, он нехило выложился.  
  
Наверное, стоило отказаться от подработки, но Колтон никогда себя не жалел.  
  
– Угу, – согласился Пози. – Только при Дилане не брякни, сожрет.  
  
– Я что, на идиота похож? – Колтон расстегнул манжеты рубашки и принялся заворачивать их по одному. – Я помню, что «нехрен лезть в чужие дела», бр-р-р. Тайлер и тот меньше лезет в бутылку, а ведь характер у него говняный.  
  
– А ты ангел божий, Колтон Ли Хейнс, – хмыкнул Пози. – Знаешь, все решения насчет малыша Карлоса буду принимать я, уж прости, бро.  
  
Колтон устало рассмеялся, приложив ладонь к прессу. Пальцы привычно ощупали мышцы – его никогда не оставляла паранойя касательно собственной внешности, проверять, все ли в порядке, стало второй натурой. Но под рубашкой были литые, твердые мускулы – нечего беспокоится.  
  
– Ты Шоне рассказывал про нашего Карлоса? – Колтон, подумав, скинул обувь и залез на диван с ногами.  
  
– Шона сказала, мне пойдет кормить грудью, – похвастался Пози. – Клевая у меня девчонка, согласись!  
  
– Ты первый парень – не гей, который гордится такими вещами, – Колтон покачал головой. – Шона тебя не заставляет дома юбку носить?  
  
– А я б надел, особенно в жарень, – Пози помахал обеими руками, будто он вспотел. – Шотландцы секут тему, прикольно, наверное, когда обдувает.  
  
– В Шотландии холодно и сыро.  
  
– Видишь, универсальная штука! – обрадовался Пози. – И потом, если бы юбки были хренью, девчонки бы их не носили, точно тебе говорю.  
  
– А как же эмансипация? Борьба женщин за право носить брюки?  
  
– Иди себе пива возьми, – посоветовал Пози. – И мне. Если будешь и дальше втирать про феминизм, лучше сразу ящик, я такое не могу на трезвую голову.  
  
– Холланд бы тебя сейчас убила, – вздохнул Колтон и ушел рыться в мини-холодильнике.  
  
– Политика – это хрень, – Пози забрал холодную бутылку и блаженно прижал ее к щеке. – Мне пофиг, кто что носит, кто какого цвета и кто с кем и как трахается. Мир, любовь, косяк. Бро, иди сюда, я тебя поцелую.  
  
Колтон наклонился, подставляя губы – камер вокруг нет, можно не стесняться – и Пози радостно и громко чмокнул его, обдав запахом цитруса (любимый одеколон) и, немного – пота. Колтон знал, что от него тоже слегка несет, несмотря на принятый в студии душ.  
  
– Значит, ты бы напялил юбку, – задумчиво пробормотал Колтон, ополовинив свою бутылку.  
  
– Да я делал вещи похуже, – Пози сидел, широко расставив ноги, подол рубашки измялся и завернулся, демонстрируя ровный фабричный шов. – Шоне одна психованная прислала подарочек, я рассказывал?  
  
– Какой еще подарочек? – Колтона заранее передернуло.  
  
У него была целая «коллекция воспоминаний» о странных вещах. Ношеные мужские трусы, завернутые в яркую бумагу срезанные лобковые волосы, фотка татушки на заднице «собственность Колтона Хейнса», его портрет, сделанный из приклеенного к бумаге риса – фантазия фанатов была безгранична и периодически реально пугала.  
  
– Да почти безобидно, – хохотнул Пози. – Там был страпон и записка. Мол, Шона держит меня за горло, запрещает все на свете, и если уж она в наших отношениях – мужик, то вот ей хуй.  
  
– Я надеюсь, Шона нашла эту чокнутую и выебала?  
  
– Не, – Пози глотнул свое пиво. – То есть, выебала, но не ее, а меня. Блин, так охуенно было, чувак!  
  
Нет ничего гаже, чем облиться пивом: липко и воняешь потом. Колтон еле успел подставить ладонь, стряхнул капли на пол и отдышался. Пози от души ржал, довольный произведенным эффектом.  
  
– Блядь, – Колтон покачал головой, улыбаясь. – Шуточки твои.  
  
– Да я не шучу, – Пози отсалютовал ему бутылкой. – Реально выебала. Ну а что ему пропадать, страпону этому? Мне он нахрен не нужен, у меня есть, чем порадовать девочку. А Шона была секси – спереди этот хуй латексный, но я-то знаю, что под ним нежная киска. Меня пиздец завело.  
  
– Ты сам пиздец, – Колтон прикрыл глаза. – Не ляпни про это на интервью, с тебя станется.  
  
– Я Джеффу слово дал, что не буду шутить про секс, – понурился Пози.  
  
– Не сдержишь, – иллюзии насчет Пози у Колтона давно рассеялись. Его вообще шокировали вещи, которые коллеги позволяли себе творить на камеру. Из всех только Тайлер был более-менее адекватным, хотя и его порой заносило, особенно в присутствии Пози, который всех расхолаживал, или Дилана – но эти брачные игры Колтон хоть как-то понимал.  
  
– Хотя бы попробую, – Пози поставил бутылку на пол и принялся отбивать ритм босой ногой. – Бля, так по ребятам соскучился! Сейчас бы на концерт и уау, петь до хрипоты, попрыгать, чтоб девчонки повизжали… Эх.  
  
– Ты выспись, – посоветовал Колтон. – У тебя рожа зеленая и мешки под глазами. Серьезно, Ти-Поз.  
  
– Чего это ты так меня зовешь? – удивился Пози. – Это ж фишка Дилана.  
  
– А мне нельзя?  
  
– Можно, – охотно разрешил Пози. – Не хочу я спать. Я лягу и что? Не усну нифига.  
  
– Подрочи и уснешь, – посоветовал Колтон.  
  
– Да у меня уже не хуй, а одна сплошная мозоль, – пожаловался Пози. – Шона три недели на своих чертовых курсах, мастер-классы, вся херня. Я уже забыл, какого цвета у нее соски.  
  
– Ну хочешь я тебя утешу и свои покажу? – поддел Колтон.  
  
– Покажи, – рассеянно кивнул Пози. – Иначе я начну подсматривать за сосками Кристалл, и Дэн набьет мне рожу.  
  
– А ты смотри на Хеклина, он у нас официально заявлен для всеобщей дрочки, – фыркнул Колтон.  
  
– Хеклин-Секслин, – припомнил Пози. – Не, во-первых, Тайлер слишком мужик и вообще мой бро, а во-вторых, Дилан будет против. Мне интересно, это благодаря ему Тайлер прекратил раздеваться в кадре?  
  
– А я бы не удивился, – пиво ударило в голову – не стоило пить на голодный желудок. – Ладно. Сейчас тебе будет шоу!  
  
Колтон слез с дивана, подвинул журнальный столик и подергал бровями. Пози пронзительно засвистел, засунув два пальца в рот.  
  
– Эй, сделай мне музыку! – потребовал Колтон, положив руки на полы рубашки.  
  
Пози моментально забубнил и затопал, отбивая ритм. Колтон шутливо изогнулся, бросил на Пози кокетливый взгляд и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу.  
  
– Да-а-а-а, детка! – проорал Пози и вернулся к «музыке».  
  
Кривляясь, Колтон расстегнул рубашку до конца, провернулся вокруг своей оси, чтобы ткань описала полукруг и красиво разлетелась, и чуть не грохнулся, оступившись. Вскочивший Пози подхватил его, рассмеялся и обнял, скользнув горячими руками по талии.  
  
– Охуенные соски, – восхитился он и без единого сомнения наклонился и поцеловал Колтона в губы. Без дураков, засасывая язык и вылизывая нёбо.  
  
Что ж, понятно почему Шона до сих пор не бросила этого идиота. Целовался Пози классно, Колтон, преодолев первый шок, ответил. Все происходило так естественно и расслабленно, что беспокоиться и паниковать не хотелось. Ну побалуются немного и перестанут.  
  
Или не перестанут.  
  
Руки Пози погладили бока, с силой надавили на поясницу и спустились ниже, лапая за задницу.  
  
– Эй, – Колтон увернулся от щелкнувшего зубами Пози. – Ты что творишь?  
  
– Давай ты меня трахнешь? – предложил Пози. – Я тебе рассказал про страпон и чего-то вспомнил в подробностях… Мне хочется. И живым членом-то наверное прикольнее, чем латексом?  
  
– Да уж прикольнее, – согласился Колтон. – Но ты спятил, что ли? Не буду я тебя ебать!  
  
– Разок, по-дружески! – заныл Пози. – Ну блин! Колтон, не будь эгоистичной свиньей!  
  
– Я так не могу, – совсем растерялся Колтон.  
  
– Не встает на меня? – обиделся Пози. – Я могу тебе подрочить. Я бы в рот взял, но опыта никакого, боюсь, если честно, что случайно царапну.  
  
Колтон, отвлекшись, заржал. «Случайно царапну» стало достоянием общественности после жесткой пьянки в Сакраменто, где Хеклин надрался до зеленых чертей и исповедался во всех своих постельных неудачах разом.  
  
Отсмеяться вдосталь не удалось. Пози накрыл ртом его шею, влажно лизнул ее языком и стиснул кожу губами. По позвоночнику прокатилась сладкая волна, Колтон на автомате прижал посильнее к себе этот клевый рот и толкнулся бедрами.  
  
– Видишь, ты не прочь, – шепнул Пози и без стеснения взвесил на ладони мошонку Колтона. – Давай, детка, сделаем малыша Карлоса!  
  
– Ебанутый, – сдался Колтон, пихнув Пози на диван. Он навис сверху, быстро и грубовато целуя подставленные губы, скулы и доверчиво прикрытые веки. Потрогал мышцы на руках и груди, расстегнул Пози рубашку и провел ладонью по поджарому животу. Несмотря на страсть жрать всякую дрянь, Пози сохранял отличную форму.  
  
Колтону всегда нравились красивые тела, эстетика давно стала его идеей «фикс». Колтон не осуждал тех, кто не разделял его страсти лепить из себя самого совершенство, но с удовольствием любовался чужими достижениями на этом поприще.  
  
– У тебя смазка есть? – спросил Колтон, стащив с Пози джинсы. – По слюне ебать не буду.  
  
– Пошли, – Пози легко слез с дивана и немного неловко отправился наверх, в спальню. Из-за эрекции походка получалось странноватой, но Колтон и сам сейчас не был образцом грации.  
  
Смазку Пози отыскал быстро, как и кондом. Колтон разделся догола, раскатал резинку по члену и смутился, заметив изучающий взгляд Пози.  
  
– Не передумал?  
  
– Неа, трахай, – Пози улегся на спину и широко раздвинул ноги. – Или мне на четвереньки встать?  
  
– Лежи, – Колтон взял подушку, подложил ее под крепкие, смуглые ягодицы и вздохнул.  
  
Блядь, что он делает? Во что его вечно втравливают? Да чтоб он еще хоть раз повелся на Пози с его «чувак, заезжай, мне скучно»!  
  
– Понежнее со мной, я почти девственник, – напомнил Пози, когда Колтон дотронулся до сжатого ануса.  
  
– Раз ебали – уже обычная давалка, а не девственник, – возразил Колтон, пропихивая внутрь кончики пальцев.  
  
Давно у него не было секса с парнем, но это как велосипед – сложно облажаться, если пробовал.  
  
– О-о-о! – хохотнул Пози. – Я с тебя сниму сотку за секс!  
  
– Это ты мне приплатишь, – в тон ему ответил Колтон и, чтобы прекратить болтовню, запихнул пальцы до предела.  
  
Пози действительно заткнулся. Колтон покрутил пальцами внутри, кайфуя от соприкосновения костяшек и тонких, ребристых, но мягких стенок. Немного изменил угол, сосредоточенно нащупывая простату, и присвистнул, когда добился своего. Скучавший Пози дернулся и широко распахнул глаза. Темно-каряя радужка, взметнувшиеся черные ресницы, пятна румянца на щеках – Колтон даже залюбовался. Пози вообще был привлекательным, по-своему красивым. Не классической четкой красотой, как сам Колтон, не агрессивно-мужской, как Тайлер, и не феминно-уязвимой, то и дело проглядывавшей в Дилане. Ти-Поз, Тайлер Пози был красив как бывает красиво поле, засеянное поспевшей, желтой кукурузой, или овраг, заросший травой и невзрачными на вид цветами. Вроде обычное зрелище, ничего особенного, а иногда смотришь и не оторваться, хочется стоять и не дышать.  
  
– Вот так, еще! – Пози двинул бедрами, насаживаясь на пальцы поглубже, и Колтон вынырнул из своих неуместных размышлений.  
  
Под ним постанывал распаленный возбужденный парень, время действовать, а не стихи сочинять.  
  
Колтон вытащил пальцы, щедро выдавил смазку на колом стоящий член и приставил головку к слегка растянувшейся, блестящей дырке.  
  
– Готов?  
  
– Давай, – Пози застыл, как пловец перед прыжком, и Колтон вставил ему, стараясь действовать как можно аккуратнее.  
  
– Нормально?  
  
– Отлично, – Пози шевельнулся, демонстрируя, что он живой. – Со мной Шона и то меньше церемонилась.  
  
– Наверное, мстила за ваш первый раз?  
  
– С чего бы? – возразил Пози. – Я знаешь, как над ней дрожал? Мне, по-моему, больно было, а не ей.  
  
– Верю, – согласился Колтон и толкнулся, примеряясь. Пози изнутри был таким же, как снаружи – открытым, горячим, ласковым, что ли. – Кайфуешь?  
  
– Ага, – Пози слегка стиснул его задницей и промычал что-то явно счастливое. – Бро, не зависай!  
  
Интересно, Дилан тоже превращает секс в балаган, или Тайлер сумел вдолбить ему, что в койке надо быть посерьезнее?  
  
Хотя… Колтону нравилась эта легкость, ему было хорошо – от паха по животу расплетались тонкие нитки удовольствия, сердце стучало, яйца тяжело шлепались о ягодицы Пози, а бубнеж, вскрики и постанывания заставляли по-настоящему расслабиться. Не думать ни о чем и наслаждаться.  
  
Колтон погладил взмокший живот Пози, взял в руку его член и принялся дрочить его, ритмично, в темпе собственных движений. Вскрики перешли в ор, Пози выгнулся, почти выломал себе спину – сильное, крепкое тело, резкие, острые линии – и рука Колтона намокла, выпачкалась в белесой, вязкой сперме. Несколько капель попали на грудь, на темные паховые волоски, но Колтон этого почти не заметил – спазм мышц ануса подтолкнул к оргазму и его, досуха выдаивая в кондом.  
  
Вытащив член и избавившись от резинки, Колтон скатился с Пози и быстро подышал, унимая бешено скакнувший пульс.  
  
– Ладно, я с тобой посоветуюсь, когда мы будем выбирать Карлосу садик, – брякнул Пози, вытаскивая из-под задницы подушку. – Охуенно трахаешься, мне понравилось!  
  
– Да иди ты, – хмыкнул Колтон. – Ты еще Шоне похвастайся.  
  
– Тебя она бы мне простила, – заявил Пози. – Она считает, ты классный.  
  
– Ты ее не заслуживаешь, – Колтон опустил руку, обвел пальцами края дырки и пошло подергал бровями. – Сладкая попка!  
  
– Да, – кокетливо протянул Пози. – Лучшая задница в Калифорнии!  
  
– Я тебе юбку подарю, – пообещал Колтон. – И джоки.  
  
– Звездно-полосатые, – одобрил Пози. – Я патриот!  
  
Колтон перекатился, поцеловал его – скошенный подбородок, скула, кончик носа, теплые губы – и кивнул:  
  
– Как скажешь, детка.  
  
Пози подался вперед, приподнимаясь на локте, и застыл, напряженно вслушиваясь. Колтон и сам разобрал звук. Кто-то пришел в дом.  
  
– Атас! – бешено сказал Пози, выпрыгивая из кровати и напяливая трусы.  
  
Колтон последовал его примеру, порадовавшись, что у него есть еще и джинсы, распахнул окно, впуская жаркий вечерний воздух, и первый спустился вниз, столкнувшись на лестнице с Хеклином в надетой задом наперед бейсболке, кислотно-желтых шортах и драной майке.  
  
– Мы принесли китайской жратвы, – оповестил тот и проорал верхнему этажу: – Пози, спускайся!  
  
– Он сейчас придет, – заверил Тайлера Колтон и махнул рукой Дилану, сосредоточенно возящемуся с кучей коробок и контейнеров.  
  
Колтон незаметно слизнул с тыльной стороны ладони белое пятнышко спермы и отправился помогать Дилану, с матом убиравшему протекший соус.  
  
– Чуваки! – радостно поприветствовал всех Пози, обнялся по очереди с Тайлером и Диланом, а потом, улучив минутку, подошел к Колтону, украдкой шлепнул его по заду и подмигнул.  
  
Колтон открыл контейнер с лапшой, вытащил из пакета четыре упаковки палочек и повел голыми лопатками. Где-то под солнечным сплетением разливалось счастье, смывая усталость и заботы.  
  
Пози осторожно уселся на старую табуретку, втянул Дилана в совершенно бессмысленную болтовню, и Колтон подумал, что иногда даже мерзкие подарки бывают на редкость кстати.  
  
Ну, кроме чужих лобковых волос, конечно.


End file.
